Split Reflections
by MissGrangerDanger
Summary: Set in a kind of alternate universe. In this world Caroline isn't a vampire and doesn't know about the supernatural things going on in Mystic Falls. Klaus comes to town and sets his sights on her. But why is the big question.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline slammed her car door shut after she arrived home late in the night. She had just come from Elena's house after hanging out with her and Bonnie. The night air was cool and brisk as she ventured up the walkway that lead to her porch. As she was on the last step she turned sharply, feeling as if there was someone behind her. But no one was there.

Placing her key in the lock, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Shutting the door from behind her, Caroline locked it back up. Even though there was no one outside she couldn't help but feel at unease. She felt like someone was watching her. Eventually she disregarded the feeling just to keep herself calm. Nothing was wrong.

Caroline entered her bedroom to find her window open. The breeze blew at her curtains and sent a chill through the room. At a fast pace she got to the other side of her room and closed the window, hugging herself afterwards. She knew that she didn't leave it open when she left her house early in the morning.

"This is insane," Caroline breathed. She hated herself for giving into the fear. Nothing was wrong. _Everything is fine_.

Before getting ready for bed, Caroline started to shed from the clothes that she wore for the day and settled into her pink nighty. All of her regular nightwear was dirty and in her laundry basket. So it was either that or sleeping in the nude.

She brushed her hair, until her blonde locks felt smooth and softly over her shoulders. She rose from her seat at by her dresser and began to undo the bedspread that perfectly covered her bed. Her back was facing the door, which she had closed a few minutes before as she looked out her window across from her bed. Nothing was outside. But she felt a draft coming from behind as if her bedroom door was opened.

Turning around, Caroline saw a very tall man standing across from her in the doorway. He was blonde and had the most piercing eyes she'd ever seen. She tried to scream, but the man moved at lightning speed and covered her mouth. Her eyes met with his as she was told to not make a sound. She listened and watched his eyes with intensity never wanting to remove her contact. She was scared but at the same time something was making her feel calmer and relax. _Everything is okay_.

The man removed his hand from her mouth and began to caress her cheek. At his touch, Caroline felt herself be put in a daze. He touched her so gently and looked at her with great curiosity and awe. The hand that touched her cheek began to play with her hair as his other one pulled her closer him as he wrapped it around her waist.

There was no space between their bodies now as her front was pressed up against his. All the while their eye contact never broke. Somewhere inside of her, Caroline was told that it was okay to touch him. Her hands were placed on his chest at the time but quickly one began to make its was up to his face as she stroked softly the surface of his lips. The man began to suck on her fingertip, which gave Caroline a shiver.

"Who are you?" She asked. Caroline knew that it was wrong to be enticing a man who broke into her house. It was all wrong. But something was keeping her from screaming. Something was making her go along with all of it.

"I'm Klaus," He said. The room was still and her breathing had become shallow. Her hand touched his face as he began to whisk her hair that covered one side of her neck behind her shoulder. He tilted his head in a very slow movement as he looked at her neck as if it was the most beautiful thing that he'd come across in a while. Before he leaned in he said, "And you are mine."

Swiftly he clutched the back of her head as he grasped at her beautiful blonde hair in his palm while his other arm was still wrapped around her waist. He bit her neck as blood began to trickle out.

Caroline gasped for air after experiencing the sharp pain. She held onto him tightly, afraid that she'd fall if she let go. After a few moments the pain lessened and lessened and the sensation became more intoxicating. Her body began to tingle as he continued to drink from her. She arched her neck so he could gain better access to her.

She was becoming dizzier with each second that passed by and before she knew it, they were on her bed as he finished drinking her in. He wiped away the blood that was left on his mouth as he looked at her lovingly. She breathed hard as her chest heaved while she found his touch moving up from her stomach, over her breast and stopped at its destination, once again caressing her check.

"I've waited to so long for this," He whispered.

Caroline's eyes fluttered opened. What did he mean? She had never seen him before tonight. How could he have waited for this? Her head spun with many questions, including why he had bit her and why it felt good to her.

Her eyes meet his again as he stroked her face. Her hands found there way on his chest again as he leaned in to kiss her. It was gently and sweet. The softness of his lips kissing her was much different than the hungry bite he gave her moments earlier. But soon the kiss became much more heated and heavy as his tongue entered her mouth. They lied there kissing for a few minutes before Klaus pulled away to look at her with affection one more time.

"We will be one," he said as he began to pull down the neck of his shirt exposing a little of his chest. Using his fingernail he cut his skin and began to bleed as he motioned her lips onto the cut.

She didn't want to drink his blood. Wait, did she? What was the harm? Maybe she'd feel even more of a high than she did when he bite her. No, she didn't, it was nasty. Drinking someone else's blood was gross. _No it isn't_.

Eventually the voice telling her to drink it won out. Her lips touched the small wound and began to suck the scarlet liquid. The taste was odd. It wasn't sweet but it wasn't disgusting like she imagined. She became more greedy and began to suck hard on his chest taking in as much as she could. She wanted him. She wanted every part of him.

She let out a breath as her lips still clung to his skin, feeling the heat between them. More blood was seeping out as Caroline licked in circular motions the scarlet from him. She wanted more.

"In time my love," Klaus replied.

She pouted when he pulled back feeling lonely. Closing her eyes as his fingers trailed down her leg he began to kiss her neck, allowing her to moan. Caroline felt sleepy as he brought his mouth to her ear letting his tongue play there briefly.

The last thing she heard before she fell into dream was, "We'll be together forever, my sweet Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke up the next morning to find that she was alone in her bed. It appeared as if no one had ever been there with her. She rose from where she laid and went to her dresser to look at her reflection. She pulled away her long blonde hair that covered her neck to see that there was no bite mark there. Had it been a dream?

Yes that's exactly what it was. A dream. There was no way that she'd let a complete stranger bite and kiss her and touch her the way he did. She tried to remember the whole dream. She remembered that he was tracing the inside of her thigh before she completely fell asleep. Except she was already asleep because it was a dream. Go figure she had a sex dream and it ended before the sex actually happened.

Caroline got dressed into more comfortable clothing after taking a shower. She wore jeans and a pretty pale blue top matched with black flat boots. She straightened her hair for the day, which made her hair look so much longer. Soon after, she got in her car and headed for school, forgetting all about the dream with the man named Klaus.

* * *

><p>Klaus lied on his bed at Mrs. Flower's bed and breakfast thinking about the night before. He pictured her beautiful face in his mind while his eyes remained closed. He took in the memories of touching her porcelain skin, the feeling of her soft blonde hair between his fingers, the look of eyes as blue as the ocean after a storm.<p>

He longed for her. Klaus had wanted this for a long time and was determined not to lose her again. This time he'd have her forever. He knew if he was smart, he'd turn her right away but he couldn't help but want to draw things out. There was always something sexy about being with a human, maybe because he found that he had more power over her if she was a human. He liked having her under his compulsion, desperate to please him. As a vampire she'd be more independent.

He was all for that, but for the time being he liked things just the way they were. He liked having the power over his beautiful girl.

Klaus knew he'd see her again tonight. He was struggling with being separated from her right now. But that was all apart of the appeal. Separation does make the heart grow fonder.

He was lucky that her mother invited him in earlier that day after he posed as somebody else of no importance. He was very pleased to know that her mother was the sheriff and that she was rarely ever in the household. Which let him have all the time in the world with his pet. When he left her place early in the morning after she drifted of to sleep it pained him to leave her. He wanted to make love to her so bad but knew that it was better to wait.

He wondered what Caroline was thinking about right now. She probably dismissed his visit as a dream just like all the other girls he'd visit in the past did. The other girls however never brought him much pleasure and wanting the way Caroline left him feeling.

He smiled at the thought of her drinking from him. They were now connected and there was nothing that she could do about it. Before he was finished with her, she'd be his and she'd love him. There were no other options for her. She belonged to him.

* * *

><p>After school Caroline spent the rest of the day hanging out at the Grill. Elena and Bonnie were playing a game of pool while Caroline was to the ladies room. She was reapplying her makeup in the mirror before she approved that it looked good. She took in one last appearance of her reflection and headed out the door. She bumped into Matt as she exited the door.<p>

"Oh, Matt. I'm sorry I didn't see you," Caroline said.

"It's okay," he smiled at her.

She was about to go back to rejoin her friends when he stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently.

"Wait. I want to ask you something."

Caroline stopped. She knew that Matt had moved on from Elena and there was a possibility that there might be something going on between him and her now. She knew Elena didn't mind and was actually giddy at the thought that he was going to ask her out.

"Yeah?" She asked smiling.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked.

_I don't think so_. It was strange. It was as if a man's voice was telling her that in her head. The voice had a British accent and was familiar. But she wanted to go out with him. No voice inside her head was going to stop her. Upon thinking that a voice was going to stop her she thought that she was going crazy.

"I'd love to," She said.

After their brief exchange of words, Caroline headed back to Elena and Bonnie feeling really happy but something inside of her, was raging mad. She could feel it and it wasn't like the anger belonged to her but rather just lurked inside. She tried to push the feeling away but it stayed with her for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>After the Grill was closed and long after Caroline had left, Matt walked to his car to head home. He unlocked the door of the car as he felt a presence next to him. He saw a tall man glaring at him and became unnerved.<p>

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Someone who's way you're standing in," he gritted.

In a swift move, Klaus grabbed Matt by his head and snapped his neck, letting his body fall to the ground. Klaus coldly smiled at the dead body and walked away.

"No one will have her except for me."

* * *

><p>Caroline tossed and turned in her bed. Something was keeping her from going to sleep. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't drift off. She felt a cold draft of wind come from behind her as she laid on her side facing the door. She rolled over to see that her window was opened again. And Caroline knew that it was suppose to be shut.<p>

She got from where she laid and went to her window. She investigated the outside but once again no one was in sight. As she released her hands from the window after closing it shut a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped at the touch as she spun around to see Klaus looking directly at her. His eyes watched her carefully as she found herself trapped once more under his hold.

"Kiss me," he commanded. She did as he said as she brought her hands up to his face and kissed him, leaning on her tippy toes. He wrapped arms around her tightly as her tongue entered his mouth, enticing him more than he already was. His hands traced her back feeling the cotton of the shirt she wore to bed. He was much more pleased with the nighty she wore the night before.

Caroline hooked her arms around his neck as he began to kiss her jaw and move down to her neck while she arched it. He nipped at her, letting little blood drip. She found herself in the same intoxication she felt from before as his teeth sunk deeper into her neck as every inch of her began to throb.

He pulled away when he was finished and touched her forehead, moving a strand that was in her eyes. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Tell me you want me," Klaus said.

"I want you," Caroline repeated. And it was true. She wanted him. He was so sexy and made her feel so alive at a single touch. She wanted all of him right now. Forwardly, Caroline pushed him onto her bed and mounted him. She leaned over his face and crashed her lips over his as he rolled her on her back as so he'd be on top. He needed to be in control.

His hand crept up under her shirt and touched a breast, sliding two fingers under the bra. She let out a shudder of pleasure as his finger played with her nipple as it became hard. She wanted to play too, so she allowed a hand to trail down his stomach and to his pants. She slipped it into his pants and found her way onto him and began to stroke.

Klaus growled at her and ripped her t-shirt, exposing her lacy black bra. He placed his lips onto the breast he wasn't playing with and sunk his teeth into the porcelain skin. Caroline yelled out his name as he continued to bite, wanting her to scream more. AS she began to pant really loud she full gripped his member and stroked consistently.

Klaus could here the front door open, gaining his attention. He figured her mother was home for the night and immediately killed the mode. He'd have her again another time. As Caroline opened her eyes Klaus was gone and she was alone in her bedroom with her shirt ripped open with her breasts practically exposed. On one breast was a bite mark that matched the one on her neck. She touched it as scarlet wetness lingered on her fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline was uneasy the whole next day. Klaus was real and wasn't a dream. He had bit her and drank from her and made her want to do things to him. Now that she was in a clear state of mind Caroline knew how messed up the whole thing was. She was scared and didn't know what to do or what he wanted from her, other than the sex.

As she arrived to school she saw Elena who looked sad by her locker. She saw that tears were welling in her eyes as Caroline went over to her to find out what had happened.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

Elena bursted into tears and hugged Caroline sobbing hard. Her tears dripped down onto Caroline's shirt damping it.

"Matt's dead."

Caroline's heart dropped. How was that possible? She just saw him the day before. They were going to go out on a date soon. Caroline pulled away from Elena not sure what to feel or how to feel it. She had completely gone numb.

Elena explained to her how someone found Matt lying next to his car with a broken neck. The whole day was blurry. Caroline was lost in her own thoughts and didn't pay attention to anything else.

When she got back home she crashed onto her bed and cried her eyes out. But as she did that familiar voice spoke to her.

_Don't be sad_. _This is a good thing_.

Klaus.

She knew it was him who had killed Matt. She was more terrified than ever. He would be back there tonight. He would get into her mind and make her do things that she didn't want to do. She didn't want him anywhere near her.

_Yes, you do_.

"No, I don't!" Caroline screamed.

The house was empty and no one heard her but herself but she felt better because the voice had shut up. She dashed for her dresser and grabbed her keys and purse and headed out of the house. It was still daylight out and she felt safe. Much safer than at night anyway. She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't stay at home.

As she reached for the door handle someone grabbed her from behind and covered her screams with their hand. She tried to kick her way out of the hold but the person was too strong. Tears filled her eyes as defeat emerged.

"I couldn't wait till tonight to see you," Klaus whispered, nuzzling her ear.

Caroline didn't remember much after when Klaus grabbed her. She woke up in a bedroom by herself. She was startled and jumped off of the bed and headed for the door. Before getting a handle on the knob, her wrist was grabbed as her back was pinned against the wall. She guessed the room wasn't so empty after all.

Klaus held her wrists over her head with one hand as his other stroked her cheek. All the while he leaned into her.

"Stop!" She screamed.

"Don't scream," he commanded. She stopped screaming. His eyes were on her again and she felt much calmer.

"You killed my friend," She said.

"He was in the way," Klaus stated.

"Of what?"

"Of me being with you."

Caroline became frightened. She didn't want this. She didn't want some crazy killer to be after her.

"Let me go," she begged.

"No. You're mine, my sweet love."

His compulsion ran deep into her. She couldn't argue and she couldn't run. Once again she wanted him and longed for his touch. She knew he was forcing her into it but another part of her wanted it as well. Another part of her she couldn't explain. It was the part of her that always wanted to take the control from Klaus.

Crashing her lips onto his, Klaus became satisfied that she kissed him herself. She wrapped her arms around him as he lifter her. Her legs squeezed around him as they crashed onto the bed. She tore at his shirt as he took of her's and began to kiss her chest. Caroline gasped at his touch as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off.

This was wrong. She knew it was wrong. He killed Matt. But there was something about it that was so right. And she didn't need his compulsion to feel this way. Soon they were down to their undergarments and grasped at each other's body. She needed him inside her now. She was about to explode.

He tugged off her panties and left her sweet kisses as he trailed kisses of his own down her half naked body. He placed his head firmly between her and began to lick. She was in so much arousal and needed him to stop teasing her. But he continued to lick as she panted hard. He needed to cut that out and get down to serious business.

"Please," She begged.

He loved that she wanted him. Everything was working out the way he hoped it would. He brought himself back up to her and kissed her hard and guided himself into her, letting Caroline feel the relief of having him. He thrusted hard into her causing her to call out his name. He thrusted just as hard another time as Caroline shuddered.

In doing so, he ripped off her bra and began to suck on her swollen nipple as her hands grasped at his hair, keeping his head on her chest, refusing to let him go anywhere else. He sucked hard onto one and began to place rough kisses across her chest and sucked on the other nipple letting his tongue tickle its tip.

Her body throbbed with excitement and pleasure as he continued to pump into her in a hard continuous manner. She moaned as she took a leg and wrapped it around his waist, allowing him to drive himself deeper into her. She had him exactly where she wanted him but wanted more. She felt like it wasn't enough. She needed every inch of her to be held by him.

They rolled around as he continued to pump himself into her giving her so much pleasure than she ever experienced before. She eventually found her way to straddle him as he sat on the bed kissing her neck. She moved up and down on him and slammed herself down on the last motion, causing him to bite her.

Hours passed as they continued to drink from each other and make love. Caroline was lost in a daze and loved every second of it. She wondered how she could even allow herself to be held and to be touched by him. She knew he was a vampire and he had killed Matt. But there was something more to the story. Something hidden inside of her that allowed her to give herself to him. The rational part of her, who disapproved of all this couldn't even argue anymore. She was his.


	4. Chapter 4

But the daze wore off and Caroline's rational side came back as she lied in bed next to Klaus. She was hot and sticky from all the sweat she mustered up after having sex with him. Klaus was sleeping as she looked over to him. She thought that she was so stupid for letting herself give in to him. This was a monster and she handed herself over to him like free candy.

She slowly moved from where she laid and reached for her pants that had been discarded to the floor. She quietly put them on as she reached for her bra lying on the ground next to her feet. Eventually Caroline was dressed and was ready to get the heck out of there. Before she left she noticed her reflection in the mirror on the wall. She looked at her neck to see his various bite marks were healed due to all the blood she drank from him.

Moving for the door, Caroline turned the knob ever so slowly, hoping she wouldn't awaken the beast. Unfortunately for her when she turned back to see if he was sleeping, she found him standing inches away from her.

"Holy crap!" She said startled as she stepped back against the door and banged into it.

"Where do you think you're going my sweet?" Klaus asked stroking her hair.

"Away from you."

Caroline didn't look at him at all. She knew if she looked into his eyes, she'd end up back in bed having sex with him. He caressed her chin and tilted it up for her to look at him but she turned her head to look in another direction.

"Why are you being difficult now? You were much more reasonable before?" He smirked.

Caroline tightened her lips. She was disgusted with herself. She didn't want to be reminded that they just had sex. Since her face was turned from his, it gave Klaus full access to her neck, allowing him to kiss her there. As he did, Caroline began to feel the same pleasure that she always experienced with him. He didn't even need to use compulsion because she would totally cave at the simplest touch.

_You're his._

Caroline kept talking to herself in her mind. She wasn't his. She was her own damn person. She wasn't going to be subjected to what he wanted.

_But you do want him_.

His lips found their way to an area right above her chest as Caroline began to place her hands on his shoulders. She proceeded to push him.

"Don't do that!" She screamed.

"Stop denying that you don't want this," He argued.

"I don't. You tricked me into doing it."

"Hardly."

She was in so much rage. She didn't want to argue with him. She just wanted to leave. Caroline went for the doorknob again while Klaus pulled her back, tugging at her arm. With much force to her dismay. He let her fall on top of the bed and watched her as she glared at him.

"Now here's what we are going to do. You're going to quit fighting it and we're going to enjoy our time together," Klaus said reasonably.

"You're just going to keep me here? Against my own free will?" Caroline asked disbelievingly. He looked very serious and that made her sick to her stomach. "My mom will look for me. She'll notice when I don't show up at home. She'll find me," Caroline said trying to convince him but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

Klaus stepped forward and placed a hand gently on her thigh. She eyed the hand as it began to creep up her leg, to an area she wished he wouldn't touch… twice. She took a deep breath, as he wouldn't relent.

He smiled gingerly at her as he spoke, "Who said anything about keeping you here?"

Caroline didn't like the way that sounded. She had hoped he meant the he take her some place else in town. If she was brought to the outside she could maybe get some help from anybody who was nearby. She hoped, but she knew better. Klaus had no plans of staying in town. He had plans of leaving it and taking her with him.

Her mind was racing for an escape plan. She was trying to think of someway out as he kissed her. She let him kiss her, not because she was losing to herself to him again but because she wanted to distract him. He was a vampire, which meant she could kill him if she was able to stake him with something wooden.

As he smacked his lips against her neck down to her collarbone, Caroline opened her eyes and eyed her surroundings. There was nothing that was both wooden and point in sight. There was the leg of the chair next to the table in the room, but she would have to break it. Klaus was too involved with letting his hands and lips roam her body to notice that she was planning something. He would have sensed it from their blood connection that he made on the first night. But his desire for her got the best of him.

Caroline knew that she shouldn't, but it was her only way of escaping him. She needed Klaus to break the chair so a leg would splinter and she could stake him. If she tried to break it herself he'd stop her in an instant. And the only way she could think of to make him do it was to have rough sex on the chair so it would break. It was a terrible plan. But she needed to leave and needed him to be dead. If he didn't die he'd never stop trying to get her.

But there was that other part of her who didn't mind at all about having more sex with him. That other part of her however hated the idea of killing Klaus. Caroline knew what needed to be done and if she didn't then she'd be stuck with him as his own personal sex slave forever. And forever was too damn long of a time.

"I want you," She whispered, though there was some truth to that.

Klaus was already naked and was taking off all the clothes she had just put back on. He pulled her into his arms and cupped a breast, holding it as she arched her back. He entered her again and Caroline saw stars. She was brought back into the world that intoxicated her. She was losing herself to him again.

She fought hard to focus. He thrusted into her which made it even more difficult to remember that she wasn't suppose to enjoy it. She needed to take control for a split second.

"The chair," she breathed hard.

Klaus gathered what she wanted. They moved over to the chair and she straddled him, slamming herself hard each time she went down on him. She needed him to get rough. He gripped her waist pulling her closer to him as she slammed herself onto him again making him growl. She bucked her hips as they moved together faster. He was kissing her chest again which was exactly what she wanted for both reasons.

Caroline bucked her hips one more time using much force making Klaus push himself deeper into her causing the chair to fall. Just as she wanted, a leg broke off. She grabbed it before he flipped her onto her back and started pumping into her, more hard then he ever done before. It was almost too much. He had too much strength for her to handle. She just needed to plunge it into his heart.

Caroline had already come and he was well on his way but she was afraid that if he continued any longer his strength would get the best of him and her. Much to her relief he came and released himself from her, resting his head on her bare breasts.

With one swift movement, Caroline staked him as he gasped in shock. She pushed him off of her and saw his body go gray and looked disgusting. She wasted no time and grabbed her clothes and left the bed and breakfast. Returning home Caroline was relieved that it was over but could never get over what had happened. Still there was that same echoing in her ear that displeased her.

_You're his_.

Hours later Klaus woke up and angrily pulled out the stake that was lodged into his heart. He was in a fury like no other and began to toss pieces of furniture around because he couldn't contain is temper.

"You're not suppose to hurt the ones you love."


	5. Chapter 5

The whole next day Caroline kept to herself. Elena and Bonnie noticed that something was wrong but didn't press her for any details. Caroline couldn't get over the fact that vampires were real and that she had killed one the day before. The thought of Klaus sent a shiver down her spine.

She wondered why he had eyes for her. Caroline knew ultimately she'd never know since she killed him. She thought back to their brief time together, which basically consisted of sex. Caroline was no virgin. She had sex before but never did she feel completely enthralled like she did when she was with Klaus. He had a way about him that made her want him more than anything she ever wanted in her life.

But that was over now, since he was dead. Caroline kept telling herself that she needed to get over it but she couldn't quite. It was for the best since he wouldn't have let her go. And Caroline did not like being controlled.

She went to the Mystic Grill after school to get something to eat. Upon arriving, she got the strangest feeling when entering the building. She tried to brush it off and took a seat at one of the tables trying to recollect herself. Caroline took in a deep breath closing her eyes. The past few days had been crazy and she needed to bring herself back into her old world. Unfortunately as her eyes remained shut as she calmed herself a voice that belonged to someone British spoke, making her heart drop.

"Hello my pet," Klaus said.

Caroline's eyes shot opened to see that Klaus was sitting right across from her. Her breathing became heavy due to the anxiety of seeing the recently dead undead man seated across from her at the table. Caroline had rested her hand on the table before he had appeared, which Klaus now held stroking her soft skin. He could feel her start to shake.

"You're supposed to be dead. I killed you," she whispered with fear lodged in her throat.

"I know. And I'm very upset with you for doing that," he said with a serious look.

"How?"

"You see my dear, you should have known who you were staking yesterday. I'm not like other vampires."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus' gaze dropped to her hand as he continued to brush it softly with his fingertips. A small smirk began to form on his lips making Caroline shudder.

"You'll find out soon beautiful."

Caroline pulled her hand away from his and began to leave from where she sat. She needed to get away from him. But as she rose and tried to make a break for it, Klaus grabbed her by the wrist with much force. He spun her around to face him and kissed her desperately. He let go of her wrist as he brought both hands up to cup her face. Caroline lost herself in the kiss, forgetting everything once again. His hold on her was powerful and she became completely entranced.

Caroline had forgotten that they were in public otherwise she wouldn't have been so aggressive. She leaned hard into him as feeling his hard chest up against her. Klaus brought down one hand and wrapped his arm around her waist as her arms hooked around his neck. Her tongue entered his mouth slowly like a snake slithering. She could feel a trace of his fangs coming out and cut her tongue, trickling out blood. He sucked on the blood that came from her and made a noise from tasting her deliciousness.

He was a lot taller than her so it was a bit of a back bender kiss. She arched her neck as she gave short kisses to him, letting their lips smack against each other. At one point Klaus left her rose petal lips and began to kiss her jaw line and her chin allowing Caroline to gasp out the pleasure she was feeling.

And just as quickly the kiss was over. Klaus was cruel to do this to her. When she was in her right mind she didn't want anything to do with him but when he did something as simple as kissing her she became engulfed in him. He knew this and as punishment for staking him, he ended the kiss making her body want more. He continued to show her just how in control he was.

But Klaus wasn't finished because he embraced her while bringing his mouth to her ear. He gnawed at it gently as Caroline's chest began to heave against his.

"I'm coming for you tonight. You have no choice but to accept this."

"Please don't," she whispered.

"Don't worry my sweet. I'm not going to hurt you," he breathed. He pulled away from her ear and looked at her straight in the eyes. He began to play with her hair as tears began to form, seeping out. "I'd never hurt someone as precious as you."

"Why do you want me? You don't even know me," Caroline said forwardly.

Klaus was at a lost for words. All the while he continued to look gently into her ocean blue eyes. His pointer finger now smoothly brushed her lips.

"I knew you once," he whispered.

Caroline was confused by what he meant by that. And she wasn't sure if she cared. He was going to be coming for her and it was as good as a promise. There was no way in hell she could go back home when he could enter her house. She didn't know what to do.

Klaus leaned in and softly kissed her one more time. Caroline found her lips move to his in a tender rhythm. She wanted to know what the hell was the matter with her. Why couldn't she resist him? She bit down soothingly on the bottom of his lip as his mouth smiled against hers and let out a small laugh. He broke away from her a few moments later which was much too soon for Caroline's liking. His hands were on her hips. Caroline wanted them all over her and it drove her crazy.

Before removing them Klaus said, "After tonight, nothing will keep us apart."

And with that he removed his hold from her and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline begged that Elena let her stay over her house that night. Fortunately Elena agreed and didn't bother asking any questions why she wanted to stay over so bad. Caroline felt safer than she had felt in the last few days. Klaus couldn't get to her because he needed an invite in. Therefore she was safe, for the night.

She was worried though because she knew that she couldn't spend her whole life sleeping over her friend's house. Caroline didn't know what she'd do for tomorrow. In the end she realized it was a hopeless situation. If Klaus wanted her he would surely get her. As she lied on the ground in her sleeping bag Caroline tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Klaus said he knew her once before but that didn't make any sense. She had never seen him before this week. And he kept claiming that she belonged to him, which pissed her off. She didn't like being treated as a toy he could just play with.

Caroline also tried to figure out her feelings for him. Part of her was scared and terrified of him. She didn't want him to come anywhere near her. But there was that other part of her that longed for him. That part of her agreed so much that she was his. And to make matters worse, Caroline and Klaus fed off of each other forming a blood blond link, at least she'd figured that's what it was. A few times she'd hear his voice inside her mind talking to her. She wanted so desperately to make it stop.

But there was no way to make him stop. He was determined to have her. Hell, he already slept with her within a three-day time span. Caroline wasn't the type to sleep with a guy she hardly knew, so she knew his control over her was almost unbreakable. And it terrified her to have no control over her life.

She wondered for a second what it would be like to just accept things for the way they were. If she just let Klaus have his way she wouldn't be scared anymore. Would it be for the best just to go with the flow and be his? Caroline decided it wouldn't because in her heart she didn't want to die. She'd seen enough clichéd movies where the vampire stalks a girl he's obsessed with and ends up turning her so they could be together forever.

Forever was an awfully long time and Caroline knew she didn't want that. She wanted to have choices. She wanted to grow up and fall in love and have kids. She wanted a life. And if she surrendered herself to him, she could kiss her life goodbye because he would take it from her. No matter how good it felt when she was with him and no matter how wonderful his kisses were or how alive she felt when he made love to her, she knew she could never love him for he was a monster. And Caroline refused to be a monster like him.

It was two in the morning when Caroline woke from her sleep. She was actually pushed out of her sleep by Klaus. His voice from the blood bond told her to wake up. Caroline's heart thumped fast. She was safe. He couldn't get into the house. She was safe for tonight. Caroline tried to calm herself down but it was pretty much useless when his voice from the bond talked to her.

_I can't get in. But you can come out._

Caroline felt defeat surround her as the bond forced her to get up from out of her covers and leave the house. As she left Elena's room tears spilt out. With each step she took her heart beated faster and her stomach churned. She reached the bottom of the stairs, knowing that this was it. Her choices were pretty much gone as she was forced to the door.

_Come to me, my love_.

She opened the doorknob slowly, prolonging the inevitable. Stepping outside, Caroline looked around at he surroundings. Klaus was nowhere in sight. She was scared that he'd come out of know where and would kill her quickly. Or would it be more dragged out? Caroline couldn't decide which option she liked better since they were both sucky.

The bond made her walk to the backyard where she found him standing next to a tree. With his vampire speed, Klaus was inches from her in a millisecond. Affection was spread all over him as he gazed at her. Tears were streaming from her eyes and fell like waterfalls down both of her cheeks. Klaus wiped them away as he kissed her on her left cheek. The touch of him made her sob harder.

"Don't cry, my sweet Caroline. I'm doing this because I love you."

"But I don't love you," she argued.

"You do. You just don't remember it," he sighed as he nuzzled against her ear. He hugged her, rubbing her back to calm her down. He let his fangs out and stroked Caroline's blonde locks out of the way as he bit into her neck as tenderly as he could. She first felt pain and then felt delight as he sucked the scarlet fluid from her. Her enjoyment of his bite seemed to take the fear away. She was lost in the ecstasy he gave her as she arched her neck. He gripped her hair lovingly from the back of her head as she clung to him, never letting go.

As he finished drinking from her, he brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit it drawing blood. He brought it to Caroline's lips as the bond told her to drink it. Her lips crashed onto the scarlet and sucked it into her mouth. She swallowed a lot of his blood as it kept pouring into her mouth. Klaus pulled his hand away and revealed his fangs again as he was ready to suck her dry. Then when she'd wake up she'd be a vampire. And more importantly be all his.

He nudged her down to the grass as he laid on top of her. He took in her appearance one more time before sealing the deal. Klaus bit her neck on the other side, making a fresh wound. He nestle his head there will taking every part of her in. He was about to finish her when he heard her voice break through the bond, which shocked him. He was surprised because he was only supposed to be talking to her through the link they shared.

_Please don't kill me._

Klaus pulled away from her neck and looked down. Caroline looked pleadingly to him, which struck a chord within Klaus. He was taken aback by her begging him to spare her. Caroline got up the courage to speak without the bond.

"If I promise to be yours, will you please not kill me? I don't want to be a vampire," Caroline cried.

Klaus knew that was impossible. She had to be a vampire in order for them to be together forever. There was no other way. Still she was offering to not put up a fight. She promised to be his. He could work with that. If Klaus didn't turn her right then and there, perhaps in time he'd get her to love him. Then she'd have no quarrels about turning. He considered it and thought that he'd let her be human for a while. After all if she turned right now he couldn't drink from her like this again and she was too good of delicious treat to give up.

He asked, "You won't fight it anymore?"

Caroline nodded. It was the best she could do. She didn't want to die and he knew he wouldn't relent if she didn't promise this to him. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I promise."

"I want you to leave town with me. Do you accept this?"

"I do," she said leaning her face against his cold hand.

Klaus smiled lovingly at her and kissed her forehead. Caroline sighed in relief as he pulled away. His hand reached for her's as he entwined their fingers together. He kissed her hand and gave it a little nibble before focusing his intense eyes onto her kind ones.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline didn't know where they were. They stayed at this big house in the middle of nowhere, miles from any other people. Klaus made sure she never left the house unless she accompanied him. He would take her for walks outside through the woods so she would be able to get fresh air. It frustrated him though because no matter what he did it never made her happy. Sure whenever they kissed or were together there would be those brief moments of contentment, but it never outlasted the sadness long enough. She was always brought back down to being unhappy.

She missed her family and friends. She missed Mystic Falls. She missed her life. And even though she promised him that she was his she never promised to be happy about it. Out of spite for what he was doing to her, Caroline refused to ever show him her gratitude for sparing her life or be anything but sad all the time.

One day when they were laying in bed together, fully nude and covered in sheets. He bit her side, drinking her sweetness and gulping it down hard. His fingertips brushed her stomach as Caroline just stayed still as a lifeless object. She had grown tired of all the feeding and the rush that was once there was almost completely gone. It was the same thing everyday, they'd kiss, they'd feed, and they'd sleep together. The routine was so tiresome and predictable and it would never stop.

Caroline would dream about someone coming to rescue her. She would dream that someone would slay the horrible monster and take her away from this dreaded place. But nobody came for they did not know where she was. Caroline assumed that they were nowhere near Virginia at all. When Klaus took her he made her sleep and every time she'd wake he would tell her to go back to sleep until they arrived at their destination.

Klaus was becoming bothered by her attitude. He wanted her to feel the things he had felt for her but she never returned his feelings back. Klaus didn't want to use compulsion on her to make her feel a certain way. He wanted her to genuinely love him. He wouldn't be satisfied if it wasn't the truth.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Klaus commanded as he held her in his arms.

Caroline's eyes were closed. She imagined she wasn't there with him but every time he'd talk he'd ruin the fantasy.

"I wish I was home."

"You are home," Klaus said. He kissed her lips with passion but Caroline gave no movement for him to work with. She was becoming increasingly difficult and it made him mad.

As the days passed Caroline would stare out the window of her bedroom and just watch the days go by. Klaus had compelled her not to leave while he was out so she stayed trapped in the house. Before he stole her away she had no desire to die. But now she wanted to. She didn't want to die and become a vampire, she wanted to be dead and to stay dead. Because death would be so kind and take her away from him forever. Unfortunately her death wish wouldn't be granted because if she tried to kill herself, she'd wake up as a vampire due to all of Klaus' blood she drank. He made sure she drank a lot from him every day, so his blood was always in her system.

_Caroline_

She heard a voice call to her. But it wasn't Klaus' voice. The voice was oddly similar to hers, but it held an accent to it. She got up from where she sat and was pulled to the mirror that was feet away from her in the bedroom. She looked at her reflection and saw herself standing there. But her reflection was different. Today her hair was straight and she wore a pretty green top with jeans. But her reflection showed her to have long wavy hair and was wearing a dress that looked like it was worn from centuries ago. Her reflection contained a smirk, as Caroline didn't even break a smile.

Caroline gained a massive headache and fell to the ground. Her hands held her head after experiencing the excruciating pain. It was as if something was trying to get her knocked out. She tried to fight it but everything began to fade to black.

She did not dream while she was sleeping. Everything was dark and empty. It was like she didn't even exist. Time didn't matter.

Caroline woke up in bed curled up in Klaus' arms. They were both naked which she found odd. She didn't remember him getting back from wherever he was and she didn't remember sleeping with him. The last thing she remembered was standing by the mirror before she got that awful headache. How did she end up like this?

Klaus felt her move in his arms causing him to wake up. He rolled her over onto her back as he got on top of her. His eyes were filled with more joy than she had ever seen them and there was not one hint of intensity. There was just his love.

He leaned in to kiss her, which she replied to for the first time in a while. While their mouths found a rhythm against each other he moaned out a name softly. But it wasn't her name.

"Madeline."

The name caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up and she pulled away from his embrace. She was confused and didn't know why he called her that. She noticed that Klaus looked just as mystified when she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What did you just call me?"

In an instant Klaus's eyes filled with disappointment and the happiness was gone. He just as quick looked into her eyes and started to use his compulsion on her.

"I called you Caroline."

"You called me Caroline," she repeated.

He looked at her for a while never blinking. His disappointment grew as her played with her hair and brushed her smooth skin with his tips. Klaus appeared like he just lost something very valuable to him.

"Klaus," Caroline began.

"Please don't talk. Just kiss me," he said. This time it wasn't a command. Caroline didn't go forward to kissing him though so he went ahead and did it. As she lost herself in the intoxicating heat that Klaus gave, her memory gaps, which she wondered about, left her mind as she was focused on Klaus. After days of not wanting him, her desired burned hotter than it did before for. Caroline stirred next to him as he entered her, their fingers laced up together and bodies moving as one.


	8. Chapter 8

She couldn't know for certain but Caroline felt that a month had past by. Once again she had reverted back to wanting nothing to do with Klaus. The thing that confused her the most was her flip flopping feelings towards him. She didn't understand why she was hot and cold with him.

With the amount of time that had passed Caroline grew quite lonely. She'd stare out her window and watched the birds fly by. She watched them with envy knowing how free they were. She longed to grow a pair of wings and fly away from this place.

Most of the time she spent watching out from her window, she felt Klaus' eyes on her, studying her. It got to the point where she was instantly annoyed. One day she lost it and snapped.

"It's not enough that you've kidnapped me but now you have to watch my every move too?"

Klaus was taken aback by her snappy comment. This was the first time she ever really yelled at him with no fear in her eyes. He was quite taken with this new fiery side to her.

"Sorry, its just that you're the most pleasing thing around here to look at," Klaus replied with a smirk.

Caroline became instantly irked by his reply. She got up from her seat by the window and moved forward to him with no hesitation. There was nothing he could do to her now except turn into a vampire. She didn't have anything to lose except her mind.

"Do not call me a thing. I'm not a toy that you can just play with," Caroline warned.

Klaus now got up from where he sat with playfulness locked in his eyes. His smirk grew deeper, making Caroline even madder.

"I wished you had been behaving like this sooner. You're so much more fun this way."

Caroline lost all will to bite her tongue any more. In an instant she shoved him and hit him. Klaus didn't try to defend himself at all since her blows did no harm to him. But her first swing really took him off guard. Caroline was screaming bloody murdered as she continued to hit his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She repeated over and over again.

Eventually Klaus grabbed her by the wrists causing her to stop. She burst into tears as she fell to the floor while Klaus held her in his arms. She didn't want him to comfort her, she wanted him to release her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried.

He didn't have an answer for her because he knew that she wouldn't understand. After a while of sobbing she pulled away from him and rose to her feet. She forced as much hatred she could produce into her eyes as she spat at him.

"I want to go for a walk. I've been locked in this house for days."

Klaus submitted to her commands knowing that it would calm her down. Caroline kept her mind clear of anything so the blood bond wouldn't pick up on what she was planning to do. She had enough of this place and of him and she wanted out. There was no way that she was going to willfully be his prisoner any longer.

Twenty minutes into the walk, where they were so far away from the house, Caroline and Klaus were deep in the woods that surrounded the area. She remained calmed and took a deep breath before setting the plan into motion.

Convincingly, Caroline faked a fall and tripped on a fallen off tree branch. She made a yelping noise to go with her fake collapse as Klaus went to her to help her up. She was lying on her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling her over onto her back. He was going to lift her up but remained arched over her. He took in her beautiful features falling in love all over again.

"Tell me why you love me," Caroline whispered.

"We'll be here all day long if I answer that," he smiled.

"But you don't know me. How can you love someone you don't even know?"

"It's complicated my love." He began to move closer to her putting little space between their bodies. He kissed her neck as Caroline made a little noise to his touch.

"That's just the thing Klaus," Caroline began. Her left arm was around his back as her right one was free of movement. Her free hand grabbed something off of the ground raising it to his back. "I'm not your love."

In a swift movement, Caroline staked him through the heart for the second time and watch him die once again on top of her. She pushed him off of her feeling the disgust clench her as she dropped the discarded stick she got from the ground.

Caroline knew he'd come back. But she wouldn't let him find her. She checked his pants pockets and found a wallet with money and credit cards in it. There was the need to mock him for having it since he was a vampire but there was no time too. As she got up from searching him she ran away from Klaus' body never looking back. She had enough of his games and decided that it was time to play her game of hide and seek. He could search all he wanted but he wouldn't get her. If he found her then she would be ready for him, somehow. Game on.


	9. Chapter 9

She did not return to Mystic Falls because she knew that would be the first place he'd look for her. Once she was able to get to a more populated part of the area, she stowed away in a pickup truck, which took her to a bigger city and more importantly got her to an airport. Caroline was amazed to find out that she was in the Midwest, but not for long. At the ATM she emptied out all of the money that Klaus' credit cards held so she wouldn't have to use them again. That way he wouldn't be able to track her

She bought a one-way ticket to the closest departing flight that took her away from the state she was in. The plane would take her to Seattle and from there she decided to take another flight, causing Klaus to go on a wild goose chase. Caroline got on the plane shortly after purchasing her ticket and she felt relief as it took off and soared into the sky. In that moment she felt like the birds that she had watched from the window. She was flying free.

Once in Seattle she took the next flight that would be leaving soon and that would be far away from where she was currently. She then took a flight to Boston putting distance between her and Klaus. On the flight to Boston she felt the blood bond kick in and Klaus trying to find out where she was. Caroline gained great control and never let anything slip out about where she was. The flight was long and she couldn't help but sleep for a bit. Once she was sleeping Klaus entered her dreams.

"You shouldn't have done that my sweet Caroline," He said angrily.

Caroline was no longer afraid by his threats or his anger. She remained cool and relaxed as her circled her in her dream. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes trying to amplify her "I couldn't give a crap" attitude.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I anger you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You promised me that you wouldn't fight me," he stated.

"You're right, I did promise that. I didn't however promise not to stake you again."

"You're playing by a technicality?" He asked.

"Well you're not playing fair, so why the hell should I?"

Klaus grabbed her by the waist with strength and forced her to look at him. He couldn't compel her since it was a dream but he could make her listen. Her hands rested on his forearms as he breathed heavily with annoyance.

"I've been very fair. I didn't turn you into a vampire like you asked. I treated you kindly and this is the thanks that I get?"

"Please," Caroline began. She wasn't a fool, she knew forever didn't last a very long time when she was a human and he was a vampire. He kept telling her how they'd be together forever so she knew at some point he would turn her. She just made him make that promise back in Mystic Falls to buy her more time. "You're such a liar. You would have turned me eventually. You're just mad that I got away before you had the chance."

"Not for long. I will find you my pet. And next time we're together I will turn you," He announced.

Caroline knew that that was coming. She had expected that threat from him. Being fearless was the best way to go about this. It would show him that she wasn't scared of him and that he couldn't rattle her.

"Go ahead and turn me," she dared him. "Please do. Because the second I'm a vampire you won't have any control over me anymore."

"You think that, but you're wrong love," Klaus smirked. "I told you I'm not like other vampires. I'm an original and a sweet little baby vamp like you couldn't do anything to me. I'll still have you."

"Well then you better get use to hatred and revulsion. Because I'll give you an eternity of that, I can promise you," Caroline replied.

He snaked his arm around her neck and pulled her to his lips. It was a rough kiss that seemed to go on for a very long time. He bit the bottom of her lip causing Caroline, much to her dismay, to gasp. Her hands were tangled in his hair, feeling the softness between her fingers. Klaus' other arm was wrapped around her waist pressing her to him. At one point Caroline tried to push him away but he latched on to her tightly and began to plant hot and intense kisses down her neck, to her chest and ended at the top of her breast.

"Stop," she panted.

"Make me."

He bit down on her breast and drew blood, licking the delicious scarlet off of her. Caroline pulled him down to the ground as he laid on top of her hiking the skirt of her dress up. He continued to kiss her chest as she tugged on his hair feeling the heat get to her. Klaus pressed a finger into her causing her moan at his handle. He pulled down the top of her dress exposing herself to him as he buried himself in her silky skin.

Eventually his belt had become unbuckled and his pants were sliding down as he guided himself roughly into her. He gave her a few hard thrusts making her insides shake. Caroline brought her leg up around his hips and pushed him down, sinking him deeper into her. Her hips bucked at every thrust he gave as her arms held on to him from his back. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he continued to have his way with her. His lips still clung to hers as their kiss broke apart, both taking in a deep breath. He pressed himself on her with much strength making her whimper under him.

"Tell me where you are," he commanded.

"Come and find me," she said as she moved her mouth to his neck and bit him hard. Klaus growled at her bite and quickly released himself from her, leaving Caroline not at all pleased.

"Did you ever think to yourself, that maybe you want this? Why else do you always let me in?" He replied.

"Don't confuse being horny with love," Caroline said dryly.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"Why must you be such a pain in the ass?" Caroline countered.

Caroline awoke from the dream feeling sweaty and hot. She figured that she had to get use to the dreams he'd give her. But that was okay as long as he never found her again in real life.

After she got of her plane, she walked through the airport, thinking about her next coarse of action. She supposed that she needed to go to another destination to further the goose chase she wanted Klaus to go on. Instead of plane, she would take a train to somewhere else. But where she didn't know. Caroline was lost in thought as she accidentally bumped into someone very tall.

"Oops. I'm sorry," She apologized.

The man had brown suave hair and brown eyes. When he looked down to her his expression became shocked and surprised.

"Madeline?" He asked.

The name was familiar, yet she didn't recognize it. It was like she was compelled to not remember it. Klaus must have done something of the sort when she was with him.

"I'm sorry, you must be confusing me with someone else," Caroline replied.

The way he looked at her certainly didn't make her think that he was confused. He looked like he knew her from somewhere else. He shook his head and held out his hand for her to shake.

"My apologies. But allow me to introduce myself. I'm Elijah."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I didn't want people to be confused by where I was going with this, so when you read this next chapter view Elijah by seeing Caroline as like a younger sister. Someone who he could grow to care about but not love in the way Klaus does.**

**Also thanks for the reviews! You guys rock. I just wanted to say I don't know if I'm going to be updating frequently because on Tuesday is when I start my new classes. But I am a procrastinator when it comes to school so I don't think it'll affect the story much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to be heading somewhere," Caroline replied.<p>

Caroline passed Elijah and headed for the nearest exit. She did not like the feeling she got when he seemed to recognize her. She thought over her plan. Maybe New York City was the best place to go. There were so many people living there that surely he couldn't find her. She hoped anyway. As she exited the airport and got to the curb where pickup cars and taxis were she heard Elijah call behind her.

"Klaus is after you isn't he?"

Caroline's heart dropped and she panicked. How the hell did he know Klaus? She had a bad feeling about this.

"Klaus who?" She questioned.

"You know who," Elijah said stepping forward in a classy manner. "Don't try to pretend. You reek of his blood."

As a forced reaction Caroline smelled her hair to see if she smelled bad. But she knew she wouldn't be able to tell. Elijah could because she figured that he was a vampire as well. That was just great.

"What do you want from me?" Caroline asked.

"It's simple," Elijah began. He took another step forward inching closer to Caroline. "I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because Klaus has wronged me and now I want to wrong him. And what better way to do that than to keep him from the woman he loves?"

"How do I know that you're not just going to tip him off on where I am?"

"You don't. All I can do is give you my word that no harm will come to you," Elijah replied.

"I don't know if I can trust you."

Elijah let a hand search in his coat pocket for something. In a few seconds he fished out a tiny vial with liquid in it. He handed it over to Caroline as she took it, looking puzzled.

"Drink that and I can't compel you."

She thought about what the odds were that it was some kind of roofie and the next thing she'd know was that she was being shipped back to Klaus. Ultimately Caroline decided that the situation was already sucky to begin with so she might as well drink it at the chance of her being compelled-free. Caroline drank from the vial and coughed it down. It looked like water but tasted like medicine.

"Do I have to prove that I can't compel you now?" Elijah asked.

Caroline nodded knowing that she'd then know if it was a trick or not. Elijah looked deep into her eyes and spoke.

"You're going to leave with me now."

Caroline heard the words but didn't have the need to follow through with them. He was telling the truth about the liquid stuff. She took a big sigh. She was still confused on what to do.

"Do you trust me?" Elijah asked.

"For now," Caroline answered.

They arrived at a hotel and entered the room that Elijah had paid for Caroline. He had explained to Caroline that he wanted to send a message to Klaus in a big way.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Elijah didn't answer her question and instead asked one of his own. "Do you want to get rid of that pesky blood bond that you two share?"

Caroline nodded her head eagerly. The farthest away she could get herself from him, the better. Elijah had instructed her to go to sleep so Klaus would enter her dreams. Elijah wanted Klaus to see what was going to happen as well as feel it. She nodded off to sleep as she felt a dream surround her. Klaus appeared looking calmer than the last time she saw him.

"Where are you my dear? I'm getting rather lonely without you."

"Hawaii. I needed a tan," she replied. Klaus laughed at her joke as he tried to hold her in his arms. She resisted but in the end it was no use.

"Please tell me the truth my Caroline. Where are you?" His lips lingered on her earlobe and gave it a little nibble.

"She's with me brother," Elijah's voice appeared.

Klaus' embrace tightened around her as he looked up to see his older brother intruding in his dream.

"Elijah," he spat.

"It's time that I pay you back in full for the destruction of our family. You'll never get you're hands on your sweet Caroline for she is my Caroline now."

Caroline's head ached with a stinging sensation as she heard Klaus scream in pain. He was forced out of the dream and she quickly woke up. She shot up from where she laid and felt her mouth dripping with wetness. She raised her hand to her mouth and looked at what it was. She saw blood.

"The only way to break a blood bond is to replace it with a new one," Elijah said sitting at a chair by her bedside.

"You said I was yours," Caroline stated in fear.

Elijah sighed, "I don't find enjoyment out of treating people like possessions. I only said that to unnerve my brother."

"He was in pain. I heard him scream," Caroline said thinking back to the dream.

"That's because when a bond breaks it hurts the vampire," Elijah replied.

"So what are you going to do now? With me that is?" Caroline asked.

"I'm taking you home. If Klaus comes for you, then he's going to have to deal with me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where were you?" Elena asked.

Caroline knew that she couldn't dodge the question. She had already been through it with her mother, who was very angry with her for "running away". She was being punished for skipping town and for leaving her mother very frightened. Yet another reason to dislike Klaus. She got in trouble for him kidnapping her.

"It's complicated Elena," Caroline said looking out her own bedroom window. She felt terrible for her friend. She had know idea what it was like for her to wake up and discover that she was gone without a trace.

"I don't get it," Elena stated.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it, okay?"

When Elena left her house later, Elijah had appeared, knocking at her front door. Caroline expected him to walk right in but remembered that he couldn't without an invite.

"What are you waiting for?" Elijah asked.

"Once I invite you in, there are no take backs. I'm just making sure I'm doing the right thing," Caroline answered.

"Look at it this way, if you don't invite me in Klaus can still come in and I can't stop him from getting to you."

In an instant Caroline replied, "Elijah, please come in."

Elijah moved swiftly passed her and headed for the living room. He took a seat on the comfy chair as Caroline sat down on the couch. Her hands touched her knees, which began to shake a little. Elijah was offering her protection from his brother but Elijah was a vampire and could turn on her at any moment. Either way she was screwed.

"Why is he obsessed with me?" Caroline asked finally.

They had not discussed that part at all since Boston. On the trip back to Mystic Falls, Elijah was very silent and often appeared to be in thought. Caroline also didn't want to say anything to him on the chance that she would say something wrong and he would take out his vampire rage on her. With Klaus she knew he truly wasn't going to hurt her, except for the turning part, but with Elijah she had no clue. She didn't really know how he operated.

"Let's just say you remind him of somebody from very long ago," Elijah replied.

"That doesn't answer my question," Caroline said forwardly, regretting it somewhat.

Elijah sighed. Whatever it was that he knew seemed to give him a really big headache. But he wasn't the only one. Caroline felt the familiar sharp pain that she had when she was living in the old house in the middle of nowhere with Klaus.

_Caroline_.

The girl's voice called to her. She wanted to take her away from this. She wanted to pull Caroline towards her. And she did. The last thing Caroline remembered was sitting across from Elijah when she blacked out.

Elijah noticed the pain that Caroline was experiencing and got up to her aid. The girl's hands were held to her head and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Caroline?" Elijah asked.

A few seconds later the girl removed her hands and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She got up from her seat, moving past the tall man and went straight towards her reflection in the mirror, resting over the fireplace. She looked into it expecting to see someone else appear, but she just saw herself, which ultimately caused her to form a wicked smirk. Elijah saw the smirk and asked again.

"Caroline?"

The girl turned around with deviousness painted all over her face. She crossed her arms and let out a sinister laugh.

"Nope. Want to try again?"

"Madeline," Elijah breathed out.

"Elijah. You haven't changed at all. Except your hair. Let me just say how long hair did not suit you," Madeline laughed.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked. His eyes were hard and could have been made of steel.

"What does it look like? I'm reclaiming my life."

"It's not your life. For God's sake she's just seventeen."

"So was I when it happened. But I didn't get a say in my life and whether it was to be kept or destroyed."

"You can't do this," Elijah said.

"Oh? But I already have. Everything is set into motion. And by the time I'm done, I'll not only have a brand new body of my own, but I'll be with my sweet Niklaus again."

"Don't you mean Klaus? There's nothing left of him that was ever Niklaus. You made sure of that didn't you Madeline?"

"Don't get all self-righteous with me Elijah. Just stay out of my way and everything will be fine."

"That's not going to happen," Elijah said as he used his speed to get to her. He grabbed her by the arms and forced her to look into his eyes. "You're forgetting that I now have the blood blond with Caroline. Meaning I get to call the shots on who stays and who goes."

Elijah used all of his willpower to push Madeline out of her control and succeeded. He knew that she could come back. He believed that the only reason Klaus wasn't able to get her out before was because Caroline was more in control of her body. But with every second that Madeline lurked from within the more control she could gain. He couldn't let that happen.

Caroline woke from her blackout to discover Elijah's in front of her and his hands on her, she drastically pulled away confused by what had just happened.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Elijah debated on telling her. He knew it was probably for the best that she knew. But she looked so innocent and scared in that moment that he couldn't bare to tell her that a psychotic spirit from the past was trying to take over her body. Caroline may have looked like Madeline but she was nothing like her. She actually reminded him a lot of his younger sister with her innocence that she held in her sea stormed eyes. But she was gone.

Elijah brushed away the thoughts of his past family and shook his head at her question.

"It was nothing. You just blacked out. Probably from your mind being messed with so much by Klaus," Elijah lied.

Caroline didn't know if he was telling the truth but decided that it was an acceptable answer. She moved back to the couch to rest on it feeling slightly week. Perhaps it had something to do with the blackout.

"What happens if Klaus shows up here?"

"Just leave everything to me," Elijah replied.


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed by and Klaus didn't show up. She half expected him to grab her when she was walking by herself at the town square or whisk her away while she was lying in bed sleeping. But he didn't come for her. Perhaps he had shown up and she didn't know it. Maybe Elijah had taken care of him once and for all. But that didn't explain why Elijah was still in town. Even though he didn't make his presence known she could feel his eyes watching her everywhere she went, keeping her safe as he promised.

Caroline had settled back into life in Mystic Falls and everything had appeared normal just as it had been before. But things weren't normal and would never be normal. Caroline gained headaches frequently and often found herself blacking out or falling asleep. She was not sure of what to make of them and thought that maybe she should make a doctor's appointment.

One day while in school, Caroline was bored out of her mind while in her Algebra class and wanted to leave. She asked to use the bathroom as a way of getting a few minutes of freedom and away from her worst subject ever. She entered the bathroom and walked over to the sink to wash her hands of any germs she may have came in contact with over the course of the school day. She looked down to her hands and scrubbed until they were soapy and clean and rinsed them with water. She shook her hands to get the wet beads off as she moved her head back up to view herself in the mirror. The first thing she saw was Klaus standing right behind her.

Her mouth opened to let out a scream as he hastily covered it smothering any noise that was coming out. He turned her around to face him and wore a wicked and triumphant smile on his face that made her stomach knot up. His right arms hooked around her waist tightly as he brought his left hand up to caress her cheek. Caroline had nowhere to place her hands except on his chest due to being mashed up next to him.

"Hello lover," he murmured as his lips brushed over her left cheek and his hand stroked her other. His lips moved along her and planted soft, delicate kisses over her own lips, her cute little nose and both of her eyelids.

Caroline's stomach was no longer knotted but rather felt butterflies in it which dismayed her dearly. She still could not understand why she felt one way and in the next second she felt the opposite. Excitement filled her as the hand that cupped her face found its way down to her thigh while touching a breast along the way. Her body was tingling and needed him inside of her that second.

Crashing her lips onto his she slid her tongue into his mouth and began to play with him. He pulled her up to him as her legs wrapped around his waist and hooked her arms around his neck. In quick movements, he pulled down her panties from under her skirt and unzipped his jeans. Within seconds he slid into her as she called out his name. They leaned up against the sink and held onto each other tightly as Caroline felt a haze surround her mind. Klaus kissed and nipped at her neck as the world began to fade and the only thing she could remember before drifting off was Klaus' sweet touch.

Klaus was holding her so tight that he never wanted to let go. He had her again and this time he'd make sure that he'd never loose her. But the blonde then used some force and pushed him down to the ground as she straddled on top of him.

"My sweet Klaus. How I've missed you," she said.

"Madeline," he breathed.

Madeline leaned over him and gave him a hungry kiss that made him want more as she pulled away. His body moved to a perfect rhythm with Caroline's as Madeline slid herself up and down on him while she ran a hand through her hair sighing with enjoyment. The sex had become hard and fast and they both came shortly after.

"Let me turn you now," Klaus begged.

"Not yet my dear," Madeline said.

"But why?"

"I've told you this before love, my reincarnation needs to remember before she's turned," Madeline lied.

Madeline was no past life of Caroline's she was simply a descendent with the same pretty face. She lied to Klaus years ago when she came to him in the form of the second doppelganger. She told him that in order for them to be together her "memories" had to be restored into her current life before she turned. When in reality she was waiting till she had complete control of the body to be turned. If she had complete control she could force the soul of her doppelganger out and the body would be hers for the taking. Unfortunately the second doppelganger killed herself and she had to wait all this time for Caroline to surface.

She remembered a time when they were both young and innocent before she was killed. She knew Niklaus as himself would never kill an innocent girl even if it meant being reunited with his love. That's why she possessed a witch to place a curse upon him. For him to be someone who would stop at nothing to get what was his. He became soulless and Niklaus became Klaus.

Elijah was onto her and she needed to get rid of him fast. She knew that he wanted to bring his real brother back and she couldn't have that. She needed everything to go perfectly. Fearing that if Klaus knew the truth it would break the spell and snap him out of his soulless persona that inhabited for the passed few centuries.

"She just acts so differently from you," he replied.

Madeline hushed him with a kiss. She sucked on the bottom of his lip as she moaned softly.

"In time my love. We'll be together soon enough. I promise."

"Soon I hope. I want you all to myself," Klaus whispered into her ear as the golden locks fell over his face.

"You're mine," Madeline sighed as they began to make love again. She had missed his touch so much and desperately needed this. The more time she spent with Klaus the more strength she felt building inside. Soon she'd have enough of the control and sweet Caroline would be nothing mote than a distant memory.


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked.

Klaus turned around with a cocky grin on his face. He was leaving the school and cutting across the parking lot after just leaving Madeline. He didn't want to but for some reason she insisted. She did promise him however that she'd sneak around Elijah's watch and find him later that night.

"Well isn't it my dear brother? Spying on me are you?"

"You are not my brother," Elijah spat.

He watched this soulless creature lurk around in Nicklaus' body for centuries. It was a cruel and unjust form of torture for Elijah. He wanted his brother back but Madeline had no intention of letting that happen. Elijah had nothing to go on but he had hoped that if maybe Madeline was to be sent into the next plain with no hope of returning, the curse she placed on Nicklaus would lift and he'd return.

"Why do you keep saying that? Were we not both bore from the same woman?"

"Leave Caroline alone. She wants nothing to do with you," Elijah commanded.

"Oh brother, you have no idea what she wants. She wants me. She loves me. And don't think that just because you've broken our blood bond you're going to keep me from her."

"For someone who thinks they're so smart, you can be quiet blind Klaus. You can't even differentiate a sweet innocent girl from a vindictive manipulative bitch."

Klaus threw himself at Elijah for speaking so ill of his love. He gave him a few good punches before Elijah knocked him off as if he barely got a scratch. Klaus picked himself up with super speed and growled in distaste at Elijah.

"Do not speak of her like that," he yelled.

"I don't have time for this. Just do us both a favor a stay away from the girl," Elijah said before turning away. In a blink of an eye Klaus was left alone standing in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Caroline couldn't remember what had happened with Klaus. One minute Klaus was kissing her and had his hands all over her body and the next she was sitting back in her classroom. She had the sickest feeling in her stomach and she couldn't shake it at all.<p>

Later in the night when she was home. She was lying on her bed reading a book. She had full attention drawn to the story that she was reading until a voice beckoned to her.

Caroline.

It was that woman's voice again.

Caroline sat up from where she laid and went to the long mirror that was hung against the wall. In the mirror she saw the reflection of the woman smiling wide at her. It was the first time that she could recall not feeling the daze when she saw the woman or heard her call to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Madeline and there's something that you have that belongs to me," Madeline replied.

"What's that?"

"You're body."

Caroline felt everything turn cold and felt sharp pain everywhere. Her head ached more than it ever did. She fell to the ground since she had no strength to stand. Lying on her bedroom floor, Caroline was huddled into the fettle position and screamed out in pain.

Elijah heard this from outside and rushed into the house. He placed his hand gently over her head and brushed some golden locks out of her face. With all his willpower he tried to force Madeline out with the blood bond but it seemed as if he couldn't do it.

Madeline fought back and used the bond to give him a wrenching pain causing him to fall back. Once Elijah was out of the picture she ran out of the house and down the street. She could feel herself gaining the control over the body. She just needed a little more time and it would all be hers.

After running for so long she found herself in the middle of the woods surrounding the town. Madeline decided that she'd use this time by herself to focus on forcing Caroline out. She was so close that she could taste it. One thing that she didn't count on happening was Klaus being there at that moment.

"What are you doing here? I told you that I'd come find you later," she barked.

"What's with the tone Madeline?

"Look I just need to be alone right now," she said.

Klaus looked angry. She had never seen him angry with her before. She did not like it one bit. How dare he be angry with her when she was doing all of this so they could be together.

"I'm growing tired of waiting. What's the big deal if she doesn't have all of your memories love? We have a lifetime to make new ones."

"I told you it's not time yet!" Madeline yelled. She was becoming overwhelmed. He couldn't turn her yet. If she were to die then her soul would forcibly leave the body and Caroline would stay put. That couldn't happen. Not only that but she felt something pushing at her. It was as if both Caroline and Elijah were trying to pull her back into the darkness through the bond. It was becoming too much.

Madeline wretched out a scream and held her hands to her head. She felt a pair of arms, no doubt that they belong to Klaus, try to comfort her but she pulled away. Her walls were crashing down and she felt a daze overcome her. Soon everything faded to darkness.

Caroline awoke to find herself in the middle of the woods with Klaus next to her. She let out a scream of terror when she saw his face. He smiled at her and brushed her cheek with his hand. She desperately wanted Elijah to appear any moment to rescue her. But he didn't come.

"I'm not waiting anymore," Klaus said.

He bit his wrist as blood trickled down from the fresh wound. He forced his wrist onto her lips. She choked on the blood as it poured down her throat. Everything happened so fast that there was no time to process what was happening. All she remembered was feeling the sharp stinging sensation on her neck that soon turned into an intoxicating feeling. She breathed hard until she could breathe no more.


End file.
